the mother and the avatar
by odstpilot
Summary: Ursaang smut. Light BDSM.


The mother and the avatar

Summary: Ursaang smut. Light BDSM.

Appa arrived at the fire nation palace, carrying an exhausted passenger. Avatar Aang jumped off the bison, tired from the diplomacy and bickering with the Yu Dao project. People were still ticked off.

"Welcome back, Aang." Ursa said, meeting him in the front yard. She remembered when Zuko and his friends found her in the earth kindom. Needless to say, it was a bit of a shock when she returned to the palace. She never did feel at home, with unpleasant memories.

However, she quickly became close friends with Aang, his optimistic personality a relief, reminding her that the future was now bright.

"Nice to see you, Ursa. I need a shower and a nice bed." Aang said.

"Certainly. I'll have the maids prepare it for you." Ursa said.

The two headed into the palace in silence, when Ursa spoke up.

"So, how's the negotiations going?" Ursa asked.

"I'd rather face the firelord without the avatar state, rather than continue one more day of negotiations. The people are still ticked off about the Yu Dao project. We just got out of a world war. And this happens." Aang said.

Ursa chuckled in response.

"Just give them time. Remember when you and Zuko first met. First, you were enemies, now you're friends. Don't give up so easily." She said.

Aang entered the showers and waterbended the system on. He let the hot water run down his back and head, and sighed in relief.

"I'm going to sleep well tonight." He muttered, when he noticed a pair of arms wrap around him, and nimble fingers grabbed his genitals.

"Enjoying your shower, Aang?" a distinctive voice asked.

"Ursa?" Aang asked, when he was turned around and pushed against the wall. Aang wiped the water from his eyes and looked at Ursa. He noted her long legs, hips, curves, everything.

"No-one knows about this." Ursa said, as she forcefully kissed Aang.

Aang pulls Ursa close to him, when Ursa breaks off the kiss.

"Follow me." She said.

Aang followed Ursa to her bedroom, when the door is closed, pitching the room in near blackness.

Aang lights a fire in his palm, and lits a few candles. The dim lighting gives the room a darker feel.

"Ursa, I know we're friends, but this is…" Aang started, when Ursa pushes Aang into the bed and quickly ties his hands to the frame, straddling him.

"Listen, Avatar. For the rest of the night, you're to call me mistress, or ma'am. Is that clear?" Ursa asked; more like stated.

"What?" Aang asked, briefly overwhelmed by this turn of events.

Ursa grabbed a riding crop and whipped Aang's groin.

"Do you understand?" Ursa asked.

"Yes, mistress." Aang said, coiling from the strike. It really stung.

"Good. Now eat me." Ursa said, mounting Aang's mouth. Aang ran his tongue across her opening, and pushed his tongue deeper into her folds.

"Ohhh spirits." Ursa groaned in pleasure, as Aang ran his tongue side to side. Ursa grabbed Aang's head and pushed him deeper into herself, slowly riding him.

Aang sucked and swirled on her clit, and lapped her juices when she cumed, dripping down his checks and her legs. Ursa lay back on Aang, satisfied with Aang.

"Who would have thought?" she wondered aloud, then sat up, as if she just remembered something.

"Mistress?" Aang asked.

"That's just the beginning, Avatar." She said, uncuffing his hands. She then rolled him on his back and tied his hands, as if he were being arrested for a crime.

"What are you going to do to me?" Aang asked; completely in the dark of her plans.

WACK!

"That's, what are you going to do to me, mistress." Ursa said, as she used the riding crop on Aang's back.

"Sorry, mistress." Aang said.

"Good." Ursa said, as she leaned forward and kissed Aang, their tongues caressing each other. Ursa pulled back and walked towards a drawer and pulled out a harness and what appeared to be a phallic object, connected to the harness.

"Do I want to know, mistress?" Aang asked.

"Probably not." Ursa said, as she put wore the strapon. Aang got a good look, and his eyes went open.

"Oh yes." Ursa smirked. She pushed Aang on his back and straddled him, rubbing the artificial cock on Aang's member.

"Someone's enjoying it." Ursa teased, as Aang's member grew hard. Just when he was about to lose control, Ursa dismounted from Aang, and wrapped his legs around her waist, his rectum lined up with the harness.

"Deep breaths, and relax." Ursa purred, as she grabbed Aang's hips and quickly pulled him towards her, the phallic object entering his ass, probing the prostate gland.

Aang kept his eyes fixed on Ursa. His senses were on overload as Ursa pounded into him. For Ursa, she enjoyed it, having power over the avatar, of all people. For the moment, the two were in bliss, not having a care in the world about anything else.

"Mistress, continue." Aang sighed. Ursa was only happy to oblige, as she pounded faster and harder into Aang. Aang tightened his legs around Ursa and his body relaxed as he emptied his seed on Ursa's stomach. Ursa leaned forward and wrapped her arms and legs around Aang, cuddling with him.

"Mistress, that was…" Aang said, unable to talk.

"Don't talk." Ursa said.

Next morning, Katara looked for Aang. He was needed to mediate a treaty between the fire nation and the water tribes. And strangely, Ursa was also missing. She normally wasn't one to sleep in.

"Aang, you're needed to mediate the treaty and…" Katara said, when she opened the door to Ursa's bedroom. Her mouth dropped at the sight of Ursa and Aang in the same bed, the cover beneath their waist.

"Katara?" Aang asked, the light from the hallway waking the two up.

"Oh shit." Ursa muttered.

Katara closed the door and walked away.

"Zuko! Aang is sleeping with your mother!" Katara exclaimed.

"I'm not surprised. The two are close friends. By the way, Ty Lee owes me 100 yuans." Zuko said.

"Nice to know." Katara sarcastically said.

 **First lemon I wrote. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
